


What's Your Hurry

by iamsiriuslyriddikulus



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriuslyriddikulus/pseuds/iamsiriuslyriddikulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver invites Connor over for Christmas, and Connor is grumpy because it’s getting a little too close to “boyfriend territory” for comfort. As he starts to have fun, he quickly forgets about it. (prompted by passion56321 on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Hurry

"I refuse to wear that monstrosity," Connor says, frowning. "That hat doesn’t even match that sweater." He moves away from the Santa Claus hat Oliver has offered to him and rolls over on his side, facing the wall.

"At least wear the sweater. It’s a family tradition."

"Well, it’s a good thing I’m not part of your family, then, isn’t it?" He huffs and crosses his arms over his chest as best as he can from a lying position. Connor hears Oliver sigh, and the old bed creaks as Oliver moves closer. He wraps an arm around Connor, but Connor shakes him off.

"I shouldn’t have listened to you. I should have just gone home. I don’t even know what I’m doing here."

"You’re here because I asked you to nicely, and there’s sex involved." Oliver attempts to make his voice sound light and teasing, but Oliver frowns.

"Because sex on a creaky, old full-sized bed with your parents  _down the hall_ is fun.”

"You told me about your New Hampshire days. I know how much you enjoyed fooling around. You told me the RA was in the room right next to you." When Connor sits up, Oliver wraps his arms around his waist and leans his head on his shoulder. "I don’t even know if it’s possible for you to be quiet. Maybe I’ll have to —"

A knock at the door interrupts them, and Connor pulls away as it opens. Oliver’s mother walks in, beaming.

"You came in so late last night that I never got a chance to properly meet you. Your father’s making waffles," she says. "I’ve got a lot of fruit and made some cinnamon rolls if you want to come downstairs." She smiles warmly, and Connor feels too guilty to do anything but smile back.

"We’ll be down in a moment, Mom," Oliver says. She nods and moves toward the door. At the last second, she turns around.

"We’re so glad to have you here, Connor," she says. "Oliver’s told us so much about you. It’s the first time he’s brought a boyfriend over for Christmas."

When the door shuts, Connor turns to glare at Oliver. “I’m not your boyfriend.”

"She didn’t mean it like that."

"Oh really?" He scoffs.

\- - -

It is impossible to be mean to Oliver’s parents. They smile and ask him questions about his job. When he tells them briefly about Annalise, they nod their heads enthusiastically. “You must be smart to be in Law school,” Oliver’s mother says.

"I suppose so," Connor says.

"So, what about your family? I’m sure they miss you."

"We never really celebrated Christmas. My dad was always a bit… busy." He waves it off, but Oliver’s hand reaches underneath the table. It slides into his and gives it a light squeeze.

"I’m sorry to hear that." Oliver’s mother gives him a concerned look, and he has to bite his tongue not to tell her that he  _doesn’t need her pity_. He’s Connor Walsh. He’ll manage.

"Have you ever gone ice skating on Christmas,? Oliver’s father asks. "It’s a bit of a family tradition here."

"Last time I went ice skating was when I was six or seven, but it’s fine," Connor says, dreading the thought of himself on skates.

"Dad, we haven’t done that since I was in high school!" Oliver groans, but his mother nods her head.

"We should give Connor the proper Christmas experience."

"We really don’t have to do that," Connor says. "It’s okay."

\- - -

The Christmas sweater itches. Connor balances on his skates and stares at his reflection in the glass as he holds onto the railing.

"You have to let go at some point," Oliver says as he moves slowly in a circle. For someone who supposedly hasn’t gone skating in years, Connor can’t help but notice that Oliver is awfully graceful.

"I’ve already lost all my dignity," Connor says, gesturing to the sweater. "I refuse to make even more of a fool of myself."

"C’mon," Oliver presses a kiss to Connor’s neck. Connor huffs and shakes his head. "You look very cute."

"I am perfectly content right here."

"You are coming whether you like it or not. I’ll drag you away," Oliver threatens.

"You wouldn’t dare."

"Watch me."

Before Connor can grab on tighter to the railing, Oliver yanks him away and drag him off, skating. Connor lets out a yelp, and the railing moves out of reach. When Oliver lets go of his hand, he lets out a uncharacteristically high-pitched squeak. His arms wave around as he tries to steady himself.

"I will kill you!" He tries to shuffle forward, but Oliver laughs and skates away with a wink.


End file.
